


Heartless

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Castiel regards Dean after too many mistakes.





	Heartless

Castiel slides a slick finger in a circle as he regards the man seated in front of him. Dean Winchester was nothing more than a beggar when Castiel had found him on some gritty street corner. Castiel had given him a house and food to live in after learning of his terrible life’s history.

“ _My parents died in a house fire when I was four years old.” Dean revealed one afternoon when Castiel had given him a jacket to wear. “My brother Sam died when he was fourteen, got trampled by a speeding drunk driver when he was out playing sports with some pf his friends.”_

Dean Winchester had grown into a handsome, charitable young man under Castiel’s care. Whenever Castiel would travel, Dean would often be seen by his side. The pair almost seemed attached at the hip. Rumors had started that Dean was Castiel illegitimate son. Some say that Dean had captured Castiel’s heart, despite the major age gap between the pair.

Dean was a rebel at times, often letting slip a secret or two of Castiel’s. But Castiel never cared. Dean meant well, he was pure and young. So he never minded whenever rumors sparked up about Dean’s tattle tales.

However after years by each other’s sides, Dean became friendly with several people that Castiel had warned him about. Castiel pleaded with Dean to keep his distance. Yet, Dean ignored his pleas and soon enough, Dean found himself in and out of the county jail. Castiel always bribed him out of there, however. Castiel knew exactly what to say to get Dean back under his fingertips.

“You owe me your life, Dean Winchester.” Castiel finally speaks. “I got you out of Hell and I can just as easily throw you back into the pit of misery; just say the word.”

“Cas,” Dean harshly swallowed, trying to think of something to say.

“You disobeyed a direct order, Dean!” Castiel angrily slapped his palm against the wooden surface of the desk. “I begged and begged you to remain at a distance from Uriel and Micheal and still, you disobeyed me. I let it slide for far too long because I love you as my own son and I will be a fool to let it go any further.”

Dean looked down at the suitcase next to him on the floor, knowing that he could have stolen much more of Castiel’s possessions had he not been caught by Meg Masters. Dean hated that girl, she was trouble and he knew she served Castiel longer than he himself.

“Give me one reason not to blow your fucking face apart.” Castiel demanded, voice void of emotion. 

“I can’t.” Dean mumbled.

“Leave my sight, Dean.” Castiel ordered before pulling his cell phone out from his jacket pocket and texting Meg to collect the suitcase and return it to it’s proper place. “I should just kill you and get it over with.”

“But you won’t.” Dean bit back as he stood away from the chair. “You care too deeply for me.”

“And you will certainly be my downfall, hmm?” Castiel’s eyes snapped up to meet Dean.

“I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Dean growled out before kicking the chair and walking out of the room and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
